Worst Nightmare
by LeoIchibanTurtle03
Summary: All of them. All of them are gone because of their own teacher, their own father.


**A/N Hello Guys! This is my first story here! Also my first story about our favorite turtles! I am also totally new here so I need some reviews. I am totally working on new stories! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Leonardo's Point of View…**_

Another day on our sewer lair. We've just woke up and went to our hobbies. As soon as I started training with this "_Shredder Dummy" _while giving it some concrete punches, Master Splinter asked for my attention and went near to me. "Leonardo…" as he said, focusing on my eyes. "Yes, sensei? " I asked him. " Can I interrupt all of you for training?" It's quite early for us to train today.

"Uhhhh…" Before saying yes to sensei, I saw my brothers on their own businesses. Raph, as always, sitting, focused reading his comic book, _Corpse Cadavers_ on the couch.

Here's Donnie, I think on his lab completing his latest invention.

Then I saw Mikey, humming while eatingpizza and swinging on the tire. I've called their attention. "Uhm, Guys? Master Splinter wants us to train for awhile".

"Ahhh! Nightmare! " Mikey said, screaming and splashed on the water. Maybe he had a nightmare last evening. Raph stood up and glanced intimidately on Mikey, having a sort of "Killer Eyes" then Donnie came out of his lab, with smoke coming out also. "Yes, Master Splinter.." Donnie said, coughing.

* * *

_**Same POV…**_

We are all at the dojo, ready to have sparring. "_Hajime!_" Master Splinter said as Mikey and Raph started. Me and Donnie will sit here at the corner and watch for Raph and Mikey's battle.

* * *

_**Raphael's Point of View…**_

So me, and numbskull are up for the first try. I get my twin Sais, rotated them and pinched a warning to Mikey. "Hah! You Pizza Head! Expect no mercy! " "Mercy ? Hah! Hah! I don't always expect that! " This dumb did not really understand what I meant. I heard Donnie saying, "Hmm. Let me guess…. You didn't even knew what it means…"

Well, Donnie's right. I don't know how Mikey lives without knowing terms like that. " Uh . Heh Heh " said this thickshell , smiling, that really annoys me. He rotated his nunchucks and started our battle. Of course, I am very sure I'll win.

I aimed Mikey and he quickly dodged it. "Haha! " Mikey said, trying to taunt me but it never worked. I kicked his legs then he fell. "Aw!" "Now you know what mercy means" I said to him, with a victory grin. "That mercy is unfair! I didn't even saw it coming!" he said, dumbly, and help him stand. "_Yame!_ Very well done, Raphael and Michelangelo_" _said Master Splinter and ended our battle.

* * *

_**Donatello's Point of View…**_

"It's our turn" Leo said then he stands up. "Oh! Yeah! Dr. Michelangelo will predict the battle! Leo will win!" Mikey said, laughing and rolling on the floor. "Mikey…" Leo said.

My brain suddenly blasted and neurons all over my body heated and gave Mikey a huge, angry grin.

Raph hit Mikey, which is also my desire, and yes, rationally. "Aw! Why?! That always happen" giving a wide smile and was hit by Raph. Again . "_Hajime!" _signaled Master Splinter. I'll show Mikey that I am not a loser, like him.

I started to rotate my 6 feet staff. There's my opponent, Leo. I may not be as skillful as he is, but I can study carefully his moves then pinpoint his weakness.

I can see him, prepared, get one of his katanas, and slashed in the air. I must make the first move. "Ha…..Ya!" I said and slam my staff to Leo. I know it was a pretty accurate move but awfully, Leo blocked it using his Katana, and then launches a backflip. Aww! That was so close! I thought I got him, but hey! He got my staff….

* * *

_**Leonardo's Point of View**_

While sneaking Donnie's Bo by distracting him by that back flip, I returned my Katana and used the staff as my new weapon. I've borrowed their weapons and trained with these. Donnie's Bo staff was the hardest to be with, obviously, I am not tall enough for a 6 feet staff. Still, I'll try my best to use this.

I rotated it, gently, as how Donnie does it. "Huh? Leo will use Donnie's weapon? Is that possible?" asked Mikey really puzzled. "Hmmm" as Master Splinter observed us to battle. Donnie was left, unequipped. I continued rotating the staff, successfully hitting Donnie but then he finds a way to block it. By grabbing the opportunity, I hit one of his pressure points, like how sensei does it. After that, Don fell down.

"_Yame ! _Very good, Leonardo and Donatello" Master Splinter said to us. I lend my hand to Donnie and help him stand.

"Alright, always remember, my sons. Stay your feet on the ground. Don't let your pride conquer above you" said Master Splinter, ending our training session for the day. "_Hai_, sensei" we all bow and went out.

"Leonardo, may I talk to you for a while? " Sensei called for my attention. Maybe Master Splinter has to say something important. "Of course, sensei" I replied.

"What you did lately was incredible. You've used your enemy's power and disadvantage to fight him" I've become so grateful for appreciated by Master Splinter in that way. "Thank you, sensei" Giving him a humble smile.

Master Splinter tried to use his tail to bring me down. Luckily, I felt and dodged it. "Well done. Now you can go" said Master Splinter ending our conversation. I bowed and went out, then he get back to his room, I think for meditation.

* * *

_**No Point of View :3**_

While working on to his new invention, Donatello, the purple masked turtle rushed and yelled at everyone for them to hear. "Guys! Guys!" as every turtle inside the lair heard Donnie's call, they went inside the lab.

Raphael, the red masked turtle went, looking bothered and annoyed gave some words to Donnie. "Yeah, Professor, what is it?" with a tune that simply shows his boredom.

"I have developed a new spying device!" said the olive green turtle, with excitement. "It is connected in the T-Phone and consists of a microchip from the T-Pod!" as the reddish eyed yelled to them.

Donnie's other brothers were amazed as they glare at the nail-sized device, which is not yet named.

"You are awesome Donnie!" As the eldest brother said, giving appreciation to his purple masked brother.

"I made 4 so all of us can have it" stated Donnie and distributed the device. "The T-Phone can control it" As Donnie said giving some instructions. "We can also use these to find Mutagen!" As he said, smiling which shows his gap teeth.

"T-Spy!" Mikey shouted which caught everyone's attention. "Huh?!" All gasped and stare at Mikey. "That's a great name! T-Spy, Turtle Spy…. Hah! Awesome right! I am really good at naming stuffs." Says Mikey, flattered and proud. "Uhh.. That's the perfect name." Leo replied to youngest brother.

"How if we test the T-Spy outside?!" Donnie suggested in the team. "Good idea. Come on!" as the leader commanded and they all geared up; ready to go outside the surface world.

* * *

_**Mikey's Point of View…**_

Well, after I impressed my brothers with my "naming skills" Leo decided that we must go at the surface and test the T-Spy. I am really hungry. My stomach is growling like a lion. Luckily, while every one of us is at the top of the rooftop, I saw the Antonio's Pizza-Rama.

"Yum….! Pi…..zaaaaahh!" while trying to reach and soothe the smell of the most delicious thing in the world, Raph suddenly hit me on my head, "Aw!" It really hurts! "Why are you playing, dork?!" "I'm not playing, I'm hungry!" by saying what I really feel, I was hit again by Raph. "Aw!" as I yelled.

"Guys! Quiet! Focus your attention on what you are doing! Stop messing around!" Leo whispered, while monitoring his T-Phone that sounded really messed up.

Raph always hurts me. Yes, it's fine with me, but not always. I glanced at him with a grin and he replied to me also with more creepy appearance.

"Guys! Check this out!" Don said that looks like he found food for us to eat. The three of us go near Donnie and see what he found. I hope that's a yummy thingy!

"Huh?! The Kraangdroids!" As Raph said, having huge eyes. "They are holding Mutagen Canister! Where is the exact location?" asked Leo, hurriedly. "It's five buildings apart from our location!" Donnie answered. "Alright, let's go!" Leo, please, I'm very hungry…. "Uh, may we please eat pizza after this?" I asked Leo, but suddenly, a big hand grabs the tail of my bandana and pulls me off. Nah. It's Raph. Grrr. This green goo always ruins my lunch. "Pizza could wait, come on!" as Leo yelled and we jumped from building to building.

As we reached the peak of the building, I saw the Kraang holding a Mutagen Canister. When did those Kraang started to retrieve mutagen supplies? "Hey! I think that's it" Me and my brothers went down and attack those Kraangy things.

Hiya! Poof! Kicks! Punches! How long can you withstand my hot nunchuck fury! Yaaah! "I got the mutagen!" Donnie yelled. "Yeah, and I'm finished here" as Raph said, hitting his last Kraangdroid over its face. Yes! Finally! "And I'm really hungry!" as I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Let's go back in the lair and let Mikey finish dinner" Finally! My big bro decided! "Yeah boy! Booyakasha!"

* * *

_**No Particular Point of View…**_

Inside Master Splinter's room, where darkness prevails and no sound could be heard, Splinter, who is under meditation, fell asleep. Inside his hollow mind, a familiar voice was heard. A voice Splinter heard some months ago. It's the Rat King trying to control Splinter's mind again for the third time. "Rat King?! You are still alive?!" Splinter asked, panicking inside his mind. Only a voice replied to him, without revealing itself. "This will be a perfect nightmare!" As the Rat King laughs, like an evil who reached the summit of a mountain.

"Get out of my mind! You can't control me! I've beaten you before!" Splinter shouted trying to escape. "Of course, Splinter. You are right, I can't control your mind but this time, it's your body!" "No!" Screaming, that is loud enough to be heard from the outside.

The four mutant brothers, who were alerted from their sensei's voice, rushed to the dojo. As soon as they reached the room, a fog appeared an unusual one.

"Sensei!? What's wrong?!" The eldest asked, worried. From the thick fog, Splinter went out. "Run!" he insisted. "Sensei?" the purple masked turtle asked. "Huh?" the youngest said, puzzled. The red masked turtle had a grin, confused on what their teacher means. "Go out! I- I can't control myself!" as the rodent said, trying to resist the control.

Without any command, his body started to attack his sons. The four turtles, quickly dodges the attack. Raphael, all ready to fight his teacher, rotated his twin Sais. "Ha!" Donatello, convinced by the situation, rotated his Bo Staff, prepared to attack. Michelangelo, even he did not understand what's going on, prepared and try to protect himself. He rotated his nunchucks and the three youngest attacked their sensei.

"Wait, guys!" reaching for his brothers, as Leo said, with hesitation. After the three reached Splinter, he immediately blocked all the attacks that came from his sons. Trying to break out of control, Splinter kneeled, holding his head.

"See? Your sons are getting better! They could beat you!" The Rat King said to Splinter's mind. "No!" without further words, Splinter attacked Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, which made them, fell on to their knees.

Leonardo, having an idea, rushed to the rack where Splinter places his memories as a human, he get the old picture frame, a complete image of Hamato Yoshi's family. Leonardo showed it to Splinter. As the poor rodent stared at the image for a second, his heart was filled with sorrow. "Please, sensei!" as the kid try to convince his teacher not to fight.

Being uncontrolled, Splinter hit his beloved son. "Argh!" as Leonardo said, rolling then lay down the floor. His brothers immediately rushed to him. "Leo!" "Are you alright?!" Raphael asked his brother, worrying. "Yeah, I'm fine" answered Leonardo, while he gets up. "We have no choice" as Donatello said, having a conclusion. "We must fight Master Splinter" as the fearless leader commanded.

The four brothers are all ready. Their weapons prepared. Their eyes all turned into pure white. The reptiles attacked their sensei. They used all the kata Splinter taught them. It's a really rough battle a fight between the father and his sons.

After a long exchange of attacks, Mikey, lost one of his nunchucks. "Uh-Oh" Donnie, seeing his weapon divided into two. "Huh?!" Raph, noticed one of his sais are gone, made a grin. Leo, holding only one Katana, stared intimidately on Splinter, which hides a complete sadness on his eyes, watching his sensei on suffering.

All of them, the turtles can be seen badly injured. They have bruises all over their body. Everyone breathes rapidly, a sign of extreme loss of energy.

"Finish your sons!" said the Rat King, inside Splinter's mind. Splinter, holding Leo's Katana, went nearer them, walking slowly. "Please! You are our father! We need you" as the eldest yelled at their father, Splinter, not hearing his sons' voice, attacked the other turtles.

Leonardo, saw his youngest brother laying down the floor, no energy left to fight back, will be slashed by the Katana shouted."Mikey! Look out!" "Ahhh!" Mikey yelled, then was struck by Splinter.

"Mikey! No!" his brothers shouted. Donatello, being the nearest to his brother, go to him. He tried to check whether Mikey was still alive or not. "No….No! No! Mikey!" Donatello screamed. "Donnie! No!" the two eldest shouted, both seeing their two brothers are now gone. Gone.

Raphael, filled with hatred at their sensei, went to Splinter. His eyes were filled with so much anger. "Raph! Don't go near him! Raph!" as Leo said, trying to stop his brother from going to their heartless father. "Raphael!" Leonardo screamed, with complete sorrow and his brothers are all dead.

"No, Please… Sensei!" Leonardo was very frightened. He was very helpless, seeing Splinter going nearer to him. Reaching the nearest, Splinter prepared to make his final blow to his last son. "Father!" Leonardo screamed, helplessly killed by the hands of his own father.

All of them. All of them are gone, because of their own father. The Rat King let Splinter go out of his control. "No!" Splinter yelled, holding the Katana that stole the lives of his sons, full of their bloods. "No! No!" The Rat King laughs, as if an evil that finally did his mission. The Rat King suddenly disappeared.

"Ahh!" Splinter shouted, seeing Leonardo laying down the floor, which he also saw holding the picture frame he tried to show lately. He grabbed Leonardo, hugged his cold body. "No! My sons!" he said, sobbing. "No!" as he cried, out loud.

* * *

_**NPPoV…. **_

Suddenly, inside his room, Splinter awakes from meditation. "Was that…. A dream?!" he said, panthing. He rushed outside, try to see if it is only a dream.

Outside the dojo, he saw his sons, doing usual things they do. Mikey, eating pizza with Donnie, sitting freely on the couch. Raph was there reading his comic book. Leonardo, training with the dummy.

"A nightmare.." he said with a relief and went to Leo, placed his hand onto Leo's shoulder, then hugged him, very tight. "Huh?" Leo said, confused. The other turtles were also surprised by what Splinter did. "Sensei? Is something wrong?" he asked his father. "No. Everything is fine… As long as we are all together"

The three other turtles went to Splinter and Leo and all of them had a family hug. "We love you, sensei, and our father!" Mikey said, cheerfully. "We will be always right here" Donnie said, hugging his sensei. "We'll fight for our family" said Raph and gave a smile. "Don't worry sensei, we won't leave you" Leo said, with a sincere tune.

* * *

"_Alright mighty mutants, let's do this" –_Leo

**P.S. Review Please! :D **


End file.
